North To Atlantis
North To Atlantis is a Kodiak-focused story by E. E. Nalley published on 2015-02-23. It starts with what appears to be a dream of the past during the night of 2007-04-01 or the morning of 2007-04-02, mixes in multiple flashbacks to "Eons and Eons Ago" and concludes on 2007-04-27. It follows directly from Whilst Any Speaks, and is immediately followed by The Kodiak Conspiracy. Summary The story follows Wyatt through his spring break and dealing with his subsuming of The Kodiak, the Death of Aunghadhail and his breakup with Loophole. Through flashbacks we see Atlantis fall and The Kodiak meet and befriend Aunghadhail. Eons and Eons Ago A - - > Atlantis In fabled Atlantis, home of the Five Fold Court, the great Queen of the West, Aunghadhail, is sorely injured in battle. The Healer, The Kodiak, comes to treat her. 2007-04-02 - - > Whateley Wyatt Cody wakes. He spends a moment sorting out who he is and where he is, to find the Eskimo shaman Aglakti standing at the foot of his bed, which is impossible since he died last year. He opens the French doors, showing an amazing city. Wyatt doesn't have time to really study it before a blinding flash occurs. He wakes up again, and decides to go on sick call for the first time since he's been at Whateley. Dr. Raul Tenant examines him. After a day of being poked, prodded, scanned and sampled, he concludes that there's nothing wrong with Wyatt physically. Wyatt decides to talk to Dr. Alfred Bellows on Monday. Headmistress Carson interviews Mega-Girl and Stronghold about their detention, and manages to get the idea across that the issue was being AWOL from Whateley, not what they did in New York. In fact, if they pass a test conducted by Tabby Cat, they've got a summer internship with the Empire City Guard. 2007-04-03 Wyatt talks to Elaine while she's getting gas. They at least are talking. Eons and Eons Ago B - - > Atlantis The Kodiak has an argument with Aunghadhail, who is one of his more recalcitrant patients. 2007-04-05 - - > Whateley Dr. Bellows tells Wyatt that he is probably part of the same being as The Kodiak, whose soul was shattered during the Sundering. Wyatt throws up into Bellow's wastebasket. 2007-04-06 Stronghold and Mega-Girl discover that their tests are in Arena 77, which is being modified by Bridget Johnson for her hard light project. The test scene is the Nalley's residence in Georgia. 2007-04-08 Wyatt confronts the Eskimo shaman Aglakti in another dream about Atlantis. This time it also involves Maria. After waking up, he tries to contact her. 2007-04-09 Delta Spike talks to Elaine in the Vehicle Devisor Lab. They discuss Kodiak. Delta Spike tells her that Rosalyn has invited her to the spring Hot Tub Party. Eons and Eons Ago C - - > Atlantis A convalescing Aunghadhail talks with The Kodiak. She learns that her womb is unrecoverable because of a spell too subtle to analyze. Then she tells The Kodiak about the Bastard. Finally, she gives him a pair of vambraces made from her own armor. 2007-04-10 Tuesday Wyatt gets a call from Maria. They go back and forth for a while, and then Wyatt decides to head for New York himself to see what's going on and possibly mend fences. (It's spring break.) 2007-04-11 A Wednesday - - > New York Wyatt arrives very early in the morning (or possibly late the previous night). He learns some of the situation, and gets her to keep Lanie's check. Wyatt has a dream where he's back in Atlantis with both Maria and Lanie sleeping with him. Eons and Eons Ago D - - > Atlantis The Kodiak buries the gift from Aunghadhail in a cave before finally allowing the Sundering to rip his soul apart - with its Blood Oath of Vengence. 2007-04-11 B Wednesday - - > New York Wyatt wakes up (for real this time) and discovers he's turned into a part-human and part-bear hybrid. After a bit of angst, he and Songbird decide to take the train to Kodiak Island, where he thinks the vambraces are still buried. 2007-04-12 Thursday - - > Whateley Lanie and Dashboard have a talk about Kodiak. 2007-04-16 Monday - - > Train to Seattle The train with Wyatt and Maria is approaching Seattle. Wyatt attempts to find The Kodiak and eventually gets a stored message. They meet Wyatt's mother at the train station. - - > At Whateley The line forms to try to catch Lanie on the rebound. 2007-04-17 Tuesday - - > The Cave Wyatt talks to the ghost of The Kodiak. They finally agree to join. Wyatt has a vision of the last moments of Atlantis as The Kodiak almost kills the Bastard, but it escapes, causing The Sundering as it does so. 2007-04-18 Wednesday - - > At Whateley Loophole faces her Engineer Trials for the Order of the Worn Wrench. 2007-04-19 Thursday Headmistress Carson discusses Wyatt's adventure with him and his mother. Wyatt gives Fey the Winter Crown. 2007-04-20 Friday The memorial for Aunghadhail, held in the Grove. 2007-04-26 Thursday The spring Hot Tub Party. A lot gets discussed. 2007-04-27 Friday Lanie and Wyatt make up after a lot of angst and discussion. Characters * The Kodiak * Aunghadhail * Elaine Nalley * Songbird * Gadget * Eruption * Keystone * Mega-Death * Catherine Cody * Chaka * Fey * Bella Horton * Pejuta Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Lit Chix Category:Gen1